


Unconditional Love

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kyouta's name was chosen from the list Quimchee made on Curious Cat, Mention of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: Kousuke was finishing up affixing his signature on some documents when he glanced at the clock on the wall beside him.4:35pm.It was just about time to leave.





	Unconditional Love

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

Kousuke was finishing up affixing his signature on some documents when he glanced at the clock on the wall beside him.

 

4:35pm.

 

It was just about time to leave.  

 

He cleared his desk, put on his coat and grabbed his briefcase, heading out of his office.

 

“Off duty already, sir?” Assistant Jayce asked when Kousuke made his way around the corner.

 

Kousuke nodded his head. “I’ll see you next week.” He replied.

 

Kousuke exited the building and made his way to his sleek black Audi which was parked in his personal parking space.

 

Sliding into the car, Kousuke put the key into the ignition and drove off.

 

* * *

  
  


“You’ve got to be kidding me with this, honestly.” Kousuke pinched the bridge of his nose. 

 

He was stuck in traffic for over an hour now. 

 

Glancing at his Patek Phillipe watch, the time read 5:55. 

 

Kousuke’s left eye twitched, drumming his fingers on the dashboard.

 

“I’m running unbelievably late!” He honked the horn of his car, knowing very well that it won’t make the traffic move any faster.

 

He sighed.

 

* * *

 

Slamming the car door shut after he got out, he ran at breakneck speed to the building in front of him. He chanced a glance at his watch and it read 6:42pm.

 

He cursed under his breath.

  
  


He slowed his steps and peeked through the glass windows. 

  
  


It was dark inside.

  
  


He knocked loudly on the door. 

  
  


He heard movement from the other side and he saw a figure make its way from one of the halls inside.

  
  


Kousuke took a step back as the door opened.

  
  


He looked at the dark haired young woman.

  
  


“You’re late Kousuke, by a lot.” She said.

  
  


“My apologies Rika. There was a traffic jam on my way here.” He explained.

  
  


She nodded in understanding.

  
  


“Where is he?” Kousuke asked, trying to peek a glance behind the young woman.

  
  


Before Rika could answer, small footfalls could be heard coming from the back room.

  
  


“Daddy!!!” Rika moved out of the way as the small child ran past her and jumped onto Kousuke, latching himself onto him.

  
  


He looked up at Kousuke, maroon eyes glassy with tears. “I thought you forgot about me and you weren’t coming back.”

 

Kousuke bent down and lifted the child into his arms. “Kyouta, you know that’s not true.” He said as his son buried his face into his neck.

  
  


“Thanks for looking after him so late Rika, I know you must be tired.” He said with a grateful look on his face.

  
  


“It’s no problem at all. He’s always a darling.” She said with a smile on her face.

  
  


“Have a good night.” Kousuke said as he turned and walked back to the car after Rika locked up.

  
  


He opened the back door of his car and placed Kyouta into his car seat.

  
  


He then made his way to the front seat of the car, driving out of the parking lot.

  
  


Kousuke glanced into the rear view mirror and looked at his son hugging his teddy bear that was resting on the back seat.

  
  


“How was daycare, Kyouta? Did you have fun today?” Kousuke questioned.

  
  


“Yea I did. I coloured and read books and played with the other kids.” Kyouta answered.

  
  


“That’s good to hear.” He smiled.

* * *

 

 

Pulling up into their driveway, Kousuke exited the car and helped his son out of his car seat.

  
  


Kyouta hopped onto the ground and rushed up to the porch.

  
  


“Daddy! Hurry up! It’s cold out here.” Kyouta complained, shivering while pulling his teddy bear closer to his body.

  
  


“Yes, yes. I’m coming.” He locked the car and went up to the porch, opening the front door to the house where Kyouta eagerly rushed inside.

  
  


“Be careful.” He called after him, ridding himself of his coat and hanging it up. 

  
  


He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge pondering on what to cook for dinner.

  
  


He made his way upstairs and went to his son’s room but he wasn’t there.

  
  


Kousuke made his way down the hall and saw that his bedroom door was open. He walked in and observed his son on the bed, eyes glued to the flat screen television which was mounted on the wall, watching a cartoon.

 

Kousuke sat on the bed and removed his shoes and socks from his feet, placing them underneath the bed, moving on with undoing his shirt and tie.

  
  


“What would you like to have for dinner, Kyouta?” Kousuke asked, turning to him.

  
  


His son perked up and pried his eyes from the television. “Can we have pizza tonight?” 

  
  


Kousuke looked at his son. “Hm. I don’t know.” He looked away, tapping a finger on his chin.

  
  


Kyouta threw himself onto Kousuke’s lap, looking up at him. “Please daddy? I’ve been a good boy all week. I should get a reward. Good behaviour is always rewarded, remember daddy? You said it yourself.” 

  
  


“Yes, I suppose I do remember saying that. All right. We’ll have pizza for dinner.” Kyouta got up and jumped on the bed. “Yay! Pizza! Pizza!”

  
  


“What flavour would you like?” Kousuke asked, pulling out his phone from his slacks, dialling the nearest pizza place.

  
  


Kyouta dropped himself on the bed, bouncing a bit on impact. “Pepperoni please, with extra cheese. Ayee that rhymed.” He giggled.

  
  


Kousuke placed his order for delivery when the person picked up while Kyouta went back to watching cartoons.

 

* * *

 

Kosuke was watching cartoons with Kyouta’s head resting on his chest when the doorbell rang.

 

Kyouta raised himself up so that Kousuke could go answer the door.

  
  


Walking downstairs, Kousuke answered the door, accepted the pizza and paid the delivery boy as well as giving him a generous tip, much to the teen’s appreciation.

  
  


Kousuke opened the box and placed two pizza slices on each sanitary plate that came with it.

 

He dressed them, putting extra ketchup and mustard on Kyouta’s slices, just as he liked them.

 

He went and got orange juice from the fridge, pouring some into one of Kyouta’s no-spill cups and brewed himself a cup of tea.

 

Somehow he managed to balance everything while walking back upstairs to his room.

  
  


“I’ve got dinner Kyouta.” Kousuke announced walking to the bed.

 

Kyouta crawled and sat to the foot of the bed, feet dangling off the edge, taking the plate Kousuke presented to him with a “Thank you daddy.” Happily biting into his pizza slice.

 

“Delicious!” He squealed, taking a sip from his juice afterwards.

 

“Indeed.” Kousuke hummed.

 

* * *

 

Four pizza slices later, Kousuke put the rest into a plate and covered them placing it into the fridge for later.

 

He went back upstairs and looked on as his son was sprawled out on the bed.

 

“I’m surprised you could eat that much. Four slices is a lot to hold down.” He said.

  
  


Kyouta turned his head to Kousuke and smiled. “There’s always room for pizza.”

 

Kousuke’s expression became doleful when he heard his son utter those words.

 

He shook his head then. 

 

“Time for a bath.” He declared. 

 

He ventured to Kyouta’s room and retrieved his towel and pajamas, then trekked back towards his bedroom.

 

Kyouta already placed himself in the master bathroom.

  
  


Kousuke walked in and saw that Kyouta was struggling to take off his shirt.

 

“Would you like some help son?” Kousuke asked.

 

“No. I can do it myself. I’m grown.” He grunted, successfully removing his shirt that was caught on his head.

 

He then removed his pants and underwear, handing them to Kousuke where he disposed of them to the clothes basket.

  
  


Kousuke then turned on the tap, filling the bathtub with warm water.

 

He wrapped Kyouta’s towel around child’s waist and took his toothbrush, placed some toothpaste on it and crouched down to the child’s level.

  
  


“Open.” He ordered.

 

“No. I can brush my teeth for myself.” Kyouta objected.

 

“Yes, but you always neglect scrubbing your tongue so open up.” Kousuke said.

 

Kyouta pouted but complied.

 

After brushing his son’s teeth, he walked over to the bathtub and saw that it was nearly full. He closed off the tap and filled the tub with some of Kyouta’s favourite bubble bath.

 

Removing the towel from Kyouta’s waist and hanging it up on the towel rack, he placed the child in the now bubble filled bathtub, squatting next to it.

 

“Bubbles!!” Kyouta squealed, immediately gathering bubbles into his tiny hands.

 

Kousuke chuckled at his son’s antics.

 

Kyouta paused and looked at Kousuke. “Aren’t you going to bathe too daddy?” He asked.

 

“After you’re finished.” He replied.

 

“But I want to bathe with you. Please?” He said, looking at Kousuke with his bright scarlet orbs. A hopeful look on his features.

 

He couldn’t say no to that face.

 

“All right. Please wait a moment.” He stood up and went back into his bedroom.

 

“Yay!!” Kyouta shouted slapping the bubbles in the water.

 

Kousuke re-emerged from his room, towel around his waist.

 

He hung it up and entered the bathtub with his son.

  
  


“Come closer Kyouta.” Kousuke called.

  
  


Kyouta moved closer to his father. Kousuke took the wash cloth that was soaking in the tub and started to gently scrub his son’s back, arms and face.

 

“Dip yourself into the tub.” Kyouta did so without complaint.

 

When he resurfaced, Kousuke had a bottle of shampoo in his hand. He poured a generous amount into the palm of his hand. “Close your eyes son, this might sting a bit.”

 

He began kneading the shampoo into his son’s hair and scalp, then proceeded to rinse it out of his head while his son quietly sat and let his father work.

  
  


Kousuke then began scrubbing himself and working shampoo into his scalp while his son played in the water with some of his bath toys.

  
  


Kousuke pulled the plug in the tub and stood up, turning on the shower head ,he rinsed the excess bubbles off of his and Kyouta’s skin.

 

He climbed out of the tub with Kyouta in hand. He towel dried himself and his son before making their way back to the bedroom.

 

Kousuke dressed Kyouta in his favourite dinosaur pajamas and finished towel drying his dark, fluffy hair.

 

Kousuke then proceeded to dress himself in his own set of pajamas before going back to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

 

Kyouta made his way to his bedroom and climbed into bed, getting under his sheets.

 

Kousuke appeared in his room a few moments later, kneeling next to the bed.

 

“Good night son, I’ll see you in the morning.” Kousuke said, kissing his son on his forehead.

 

“Goodnight.” He replied sleepily.

 

* * *

 

Kousuke was awoken to the shaking of his bed. He peered his eyes open and saw his son jumping on his bed, giggling at television which was playing Detestable Me.

  
  


Kousuke sat up, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

Kyouta turned around and saw that his father had woken up.

 

“Good morning daddy!” Kyouta shouted as he dropped himself onto his father, hugging him.

 

“Good morning son.” Kousuke replied while returning the embrace. He picked up the phone and looked at the time.

 

It was 9:48am. He didn’t realize it was so late.

 

He got off of the bed and made his way downstairs with Kyouta, preparing breakfast for the both of them.

 

Sitting at the kitchen table, Kousuke observed his son who was swinging his feet and enjoying his piece of french toast.

 

“Dadow cwun we gwo to dar porn tode?” Kyouta asked with his mouth full, face messy with crumbs.

 

“We’ve talked about table manners, Kyouta.” Kousuke chided.

 

Kyouta swallowed the piece of bread that was in his mouth. “Talking with our mouths full is very unbecoming.” He recited. “I’m sorry.”

 

Kousuke cleaned the mess that was around his son’s mouth. “Correct.”

 

“Now, what were you asking before?” He queried.

 

“I was wondering if we could go to the park today.” Kyouta repeated more clearly.

  
  


“I don’t see why not. Let me straighten up the house a bit first.” Kyouta nodded in understanding.

 

After they finished eating, Kyouta went back upstairs while Kousuke washed up the dishes.

 

He broke out the cleaning supplies and started to work.

 

He wiped windows, swept and mopped the floors and vacuumed the carpet in the living room.

 

He was dusting the entertainment center when a picture frame caught his attention.

 

He gently picked it up from its resting place and looked at it with a dismal face.

 

It was a picture of Shin-Ae and him on their wedding day. 

 

She was smiling brightly at the camera, eyes crinkling just a bit and Kousuke stood beside her, arm wrapped around her waist his expression mirroring hers. 

 

“My heart weeps at your absence, my love.” He whispered softly, thumb caressing her face from behind the glass.

 

Kousuke gently replaced the picture frame to its rightful spot and continued up with his cleaning.

 

* * *

 

After Kousuke finished up with his cleaning, he fed Kyouta and himself lunch which consisted of the leftover pizza from the night before.

  
  


Kousuke then bathed Kyouta and himself in preparation to go to the park. 

  
  


Kousuke dressed Kyouta in a grey hoodie, black jeans and a pair of black high top converse sneakers. 

 

He looked his son over and nodded in approval. "Perfect for playground fun time."

 

Kousuke himself had on a grey long sleeve, black wrinkle-free nylon trousers and a pair of black Mercanti Fiorentini penny loafers.

 

Kousuke looked at his son. “Ready?”

 

Kyouta nodded excitedly.

 

Kousuke grabbed his car keys and slipped on his Marco Rolph Lorraine sunglasses, exiting the house with Kyouta in tow.

 

* * *

 

Kousuke pulled up to the park and observed his son from the rear-view mirror who was bouncing in his car seat.

 

He parked the car, and got Kyouta out of his car seat. As soon as his feet touched the ground he bolted to the swings.

 

“Daddy! Come and push me on the swings.” Kyouta called from across the park.

 

Kousuke locked the car, pocketing his keys and went towards the swings.

 

He went to stand behind where Kyouta had placed himself on the swing.

  
  


He began pushing it, listening to his son’s laughter. He smiled.

  
  


It was music to his ears.

  
  


After two more minutes of playing on the swings, his son was approached by another child.

 

He halted the swinging.

  
  


“Hi! Do you want to come play with me and my friends by the jungle gym?” The small boy asked.

 

“Yea! I would love to!” He paused. “Wait, I have to ask my dad.” Kyouta looked up at his father. “Can I daddy?” He asked.

 

“Yes you may.” Kousuke consented.

 

Kyouta smiled and hopped off the swing, following his new friend.

 

Kousuke walked over to sit on one of the park benches where he could keep a close eye on his son.

 

Crossing his legs, he pulled out his phone and started revising his work schedule for the next week, periodically looking up from his phone to make ensure that his son was safe.

  
  


“Do you see that guy over there? He’s so good looking!” He heard someone say.

 

“I wonder what he’s doing in a place like this. Relaxing maybe?” Another one said.

 

“You should go talk to him.”

 

Kousuke groaned internally.

 

“Please don’t tell me that I have to use my make-up remover.” He thought to himself.

  
  


He kept his eyes glued onto his phone until a presence was before him.

  
  


He glanced up at the female from behind his sunglasses. 

  
  


“May I help you?” He asked.

  
  


The woman twirled a lock of her dark hair around her finger. “I just wanted to say that you were really cute.” She said, batting her eyelashes.

 

“Well, you should see my son, he puts my looks to shame.” He said. Shutting her down.

  
  


“Oh.” She said.

 

“ ‘Oh’ Indeed.” He deadpanned. “Now can you please move out of the way? You’re blocking the sunlight, thank you very much.”

 

The lady was still persistent though. She pulled out a lip of paper from her bosom.

 

“Here’s my number in case you change your mind.” She extended her hand to him.

  
  


“That won’t be happening, fortunately. I will not ask again. Please move away from me.” He said.

  
  


The woman grabbed Kousuke’s hand which held his phone. Kousuke scowled, reaching a hand into his pants pocket. “Just take it-”  She was interrupted by a wetness on her face. She saw a blue spray bottle obstructing of her vision.

 

Before she could catch her bearings, the sound of running and loud screaming reached her ears.

 

“Oh God!” Kyouta reached the bench his father was at, gripping onto one of the lady’s legs, looking up at her.

 

“My stomach is hurting like heck! I’m so gassy right now!” His face contorted in pain.

 

“I shouldn’t have eaten that extra pizza last night.”  He crossed his legs together. “I should have listened to you dad! I don’t think I’m strong enough!”

 

“What the heck?” The lady looked confused.

 

“My butt... is gonna explode!!!” He screeched, clawing at her clothes.

 

Kousuke had to cover his laugh behind the palm of his hand, but it didn’t stop his body from shaking in mirth.

 

“Get away from me!” She pried the child from off of her.

 

Kyouta pointed at her face, laughing. “You look like a panda.” 

  
  


The woman got angry and stormed off.

  
  


“I never knew you could do a performance ike that Kyouta.” Kousuke said.

  
  


“You looked like you were in trouble, so I came to your rescue.” He smiled.

  
  


Kousuke smiled back

  
  


“I also wanted to know if I could have some ice cream please?” His son asked, pointing at the ice cream vendor.

 

“Of course you can.” Kousuke replied. “Let’s go get you that ice cream.” Kousuke said, standing up.

 

* * *

  
  


Kyouta sat on the bench, kicking his feet while licking his strawberry ice cream, observing the other children and their parents at the park.

  
  


He watched as mothers pushed their children on swings, helping them on the monkey bars and taking care of the cuts, scrapes and bruises they got while on the playground.

  
  


Kyouta’s face fell at the scenery before him.

  
  


By the time he finished his ice cream, Kousuke had announced that it was time for them to leave.

  
  


Upon placing his son in his carseat and driving home, Kousuke noted his son’s unusual silence.

 

* * *

 

His son’s unorthodox behaviour continued throughout the evening. He didn’t even watch any cartoons.

  
  


Kyouta had his dinner, a bath, brushed his teeth and recently went to his bed.

  
  


Kousuke was getting worried.

 

He went into his son’s room where he heard sniffling.

  
  


Kousuke rushed to his son’s bedside. “What’s wrong son? Are you sick? Do you have a fever?”

 

Kyouta shifted away from his father.

 

“Kyouta. I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.” He said softly.

 

He lifted the four year old from under the covers and migrated to his bedroom.

 

He laid down on the bed, placing the weeping child on his chest, gently stroking his dark locks.

 

After a while, Kyouta lifted his head up from his father’s chest.

 

Watery scarlet orbs bore into concerned blue ones.

 

“Daddy, why don’t I have a mommy?” He asked.

  
  


Kousuke stiffened at the question.

  
  


“When I’m at daycare and it’s time to go home, I always see how excited the other kids get when their mommys come for them. And today at the park, all the other kids were playing with their moms and they kissed their boo boos away if they got hurt. I want that too. I know you say that it’s bad to be e'vious and gweedy, but all the other kids have both mommys and daddys. It’s not fair!” He cried even more, burying his face into his father’s chest.

 

Kousuke was grieving for this day that had finally come.

  
  


Kyouta looked up at his father, his face flushed and wet with tears. “Does my mommy not want me? Am I a bad child, daddy?” He asked, distressed.

  
  


Kousuke sat up and wiped his son’s tears with his palms, placing him on his lap.

  
  


“No, no, of course not Kyouta. You’re the best child anyone could ask for.” He tried to soothe.

  
  


“Then where’s my mommy?” He tried again. “D-did she ‘bandon me? ‘Cuz she not love me?” He hiccuped.

  
  


Kousuke pulled the child up and rubbed his back. Kyouta buried his face into his father’s neck, making it wet with tears.

  
  


“Your mother loved you Kyouta. So, so very much.” He kissed the child’s head.

 

“When she was pregnant with you, she would always read stories to you before she went to bed.” He reminisced. She got excited every time you would wiggle around, or start to kick because she knew you were there.

  
  


“She even started thinking as far ahead as when you would say your first words, take your first steps and attend your first day of school. She was eagerly anticipating her motherhood."

  
  


A few tears escaped from Kousuke’s eyes. “But there were complications during labor.”

  
  


“She died shortly after giving birth to you.”

  
  


“But I’ll never forget the look of pure joy on her face when she held you for the first and last time.” He smiled at the bittersweet memory.

  
  


_ “Look at what we made Kousuke.” Shin-Ae said softly, passing a gentle finger across the small tuft of dark hair on her son’s head, smiling brightly. _

 

_ “He looks just like you. A mini Q-tip.” She joked. _

 

_ She beckoned Kousuke closer to her. “Here, hold him.” She said. _

 

_ Kousuke gently took the infant from her arms, after placing a kiss to her lips. _

 

_He gazed at the baby boy in his hold. He did look like him indeed, but he had inherited Shin-Ae's beautiful scarlet orbs._

 

_Kousuke felt his heart skip a beat when the child yawned and rubbed at his eyes._

 

_ “I want you to name him, Kousuke.” Shin-Ae requested. _

 

_ “Are you sure?” He asked, taking his eyes off of the child and looking at his wife. _

 

_ She nodded. _

 

_ “Then….Kyouta.” He finally said. _

  
  


_ “Kyouta Hirahara. It has a nice ring to it.” She smiled. _

 

_ Kousuke’s trembling hand gripped Shin-Ae’s that was resting on the bed. _

 

_ “Please, don’t leave us. What about hearing his first words and...and watching him take his first steps and seeing him off to his first day of school?” He pleaded. _

 

_ “Change of plans.” She said tiredly.  _

 

_ “Love Kyouta with every ounce of your being. Love him for the both of us combined. Don’t ever make him feel doubt about that. Can you do that for me?”  _

 

_ “You didn’t even have to ask, my love.” _

 

_ “One last kiss for the road?” She asked. _

 

_ He leaned down and passionately kissed her lukewarm lips before pulling away a bit. _

 

_ She kissed Kyouta’s head one last time. _

 

_ “I wish I could have stayed longer. I love you both, always.” She leaned back into the bed, life gradually fading from her eyes. _

  
  


“She died so that she could bring you into the world. And I’m one hundred percent positive that she’d do it again if given the chance.”

  
  


“Oh Kyouta. How I wish you knew her as you are now. She would have without a doubt, given you her unconditional love.” He said pulling the child from his neck to stare into the latest incarnation of his late wife’s vermilion orbs.

 

“I wish I got to know her.” Kyouta’s voice quivered. “But I understand that she loved me to death.”

 

“She’s in a better place now, son. Looking down on both of us from above.” He said ,getting up to turn off the bedroom lights.

 

He climbed back into bed and hugged Kyouta close to his chest, burying his nose into his son’s hair, providing him with comfort.

 

“Would you like to see where she’s buried?” Kousuke asked.

  
  


“Yes, please..” Kyouta replied, feeling better knowing that his mother is always with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
